Can I fallin Love with You? 2
by nireahohc97
Summary: Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun, adik kandung kakak iparnya? Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Let's read KyuMin couple. Genderswitch. yang gak suka jangan dibaca.
1. Chapter 1

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T - T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 2/?

GENDERSWITCH

Hello saya author baru disini. Tolong jangan plagiat FF saya. Karena ini ada FF pertama saya. Gomawo.

"Chikyumin : Gomawo reviewnya^^ oke akan ku perbaiki kata-kataku. Hehe"

"Princess kyumin : Mungkin awal-awalnya gak kerasa. Nanti nya lama-lama kerasa, mian ya sudah saya bikin bingung unnie hehe. Sungmin, Heechul, Eunhyuk itu perempuan. Gomawo udah di review"

"kyuMing : Gomawo reviewnya^^. Ne chapter selanjutnya agak panjang kok hehe^^"

"Mimiyeon : gomawo reviewnya^^ Hanya di fanfic ini saja Kyuhyun sedikit jahat sama Minho atau Sungmin. Kalau aslinya baik kok^^"

"widiwMin : Gomawo reviewnya.^^ nanti kok tunggu aja ke chap 4 ya"

"Lya sparkyu : Gomawo reviewnya^^ aku sudah bawa chap 2nya kok^^"

"AIDASUNGJIN : gomawo reviewnya^^ baiklah.."

"nam seulmi : chap ke 2 sudah agak panjang kok^^ gomawo reviewnya"

"HeeLuvGeng : gomawo reviewnya^^ nanti kyumin shipper ngamuk lagi kalau sungmin selalu di bully sama Kyuhyun."

Hallo ku bawa chapter 2 nih sedikit agak panjang. Mian kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Gomawo reviewnya.

Let's read!

Other Side

Other POV

Sudah berjalan setahun pernikahan Kyuhyun dan sungmin. Belum terilihat rasa cinta diantara mereka berdua. Minho sudah berumur satu tahun lebih, Sungmin selalu menjaga dan merawat Minho. Sikap Kyuhyun selalu cuek dan dingin pada Sungmin, dia hanya memperdulikan Minho saja.

Tiba-tiba

Drttttttttttttt...drtttttttttttt

Handphone sungmin bergetar. Sungmin segara melihat siapa yang menelpon dia. Ternyata Eunhyuk, ummanya Kyuhyun.

"Yeobboseo umma?" kata Sungmin

"..."

"Ne umma, nanti malam aku akan segera kesana bersama Kyunnie dan Minho umma." Menjawab telepon dari ummanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

"baiklah umma. Ne annyeong" kata Sungmin sambil menutup teleponnya. Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar kamar. "Jessica yaa! Tolong jaga Minho dikamar ku. Aku ada urusan penting yang harus di bicarakan pada Kyuhyun. Arra?"kata Sungmin pada Jessica. Jessica mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin segera melangkah ke ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya itu. "Kyunnie ah, Aku Sungmin. Boleh aku masuk?" Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. "Ne, masuk aja Minnie ah."Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin langsung membuka knop pintu ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. "Ada apa kamu kesini? Mau berbicara sesuatukah?"jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengetik kerjaannya. Entalah kerjaan kantor atau sekedar bermain games. Sungmin duduk di sofa tamu di Ruang kerja Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie ah! Liat aku, aku ingin berbicara padamu! Tapi kamu malah mengerjakan perkerjaanmu. Tunda dulu itu. Tak sopan sekali kau padaku, tak punya perasaan. Aku ingin berbicara padamu malah kau mengacuhkanku."dengus Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di sofa tamu dan duduk di samping Sungmin. "Kamu ada apa kesini hmm? Apa yang mau ingin kita bicarakan?"goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV

Aish. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan tak karuan seperti ini? Apa aku telah jatuh cinta pada istriku sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun? Ku akui kalau dia memang cantik, imutm errr dan juga manis. "Kyunnie ah , bagaimana kamu mau ke sana tidak?" Tanya Sungmin padaku sambil membuyarkan lamunanku. "Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"tanyaku. Wajahku panas. Mungkin sekarang mukaku agak merah karena meliat Sungmin cantik seperti ini. "Kyunnie ah, tadi eunhyuk umma tadi telepon katanya kita diundang nanti malam untuk makan malam sekalian ada yang perlu di omongin."Jawab Sungmin sambil menatapku dengan tatapan rabbit bunnynya. Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya. Dia manis juga kalau dilihat seperti ini. "maa..maauu..app..apa..kkaa..uu..kyu"tanyanya dia gugup. Mukanya dia sudah merah. Haha

Sungmin POV

Kyuhyun, kenapa sih kamu jadi yadong kaya gini #plak maksudku mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku? Mukaku sudah merah tahu gara-gara dia menatapku evil seperti itu. Tak sadar kah kau Kyu? Kalau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama? Aku selalu menyanyangimu dan Minho. "Wajahmu manis juga Minnie ah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggodaku. Tubuhku merosot jadi aku tiduran di sofa dan di atasku ada si evil mesum eh maksudku Kyuhyun. "Kyuu...K...aa..kaammuu ..mmaa..uuu..arghhhhh"aku menjerit keras karene mengiggit leherku. Kyuhyun mencumbu leherku. Ku pejamkan mataku. Kyuhyun mencium bibirku. Semakin lama semakin diperdalam ciumanku pada Kyuhyun. Kuragu untuk membalas ciumannya. Ku buka rongga mulutku, aku merasakan Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan lidahku dan lidahnya. "hmmppphh...K..Kyy..Kyyuuu...aa...aakkkuuu...ssseess...aakkk"kataku. tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tak melepaskan ciumannya. Ku coba melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi percuma, Kyuhyun tetap mengunci mulutku dengan mulutnya. Akhirnya ku dorong tubuhnya. Dia terjungkal dan jatuh ke bawah. "awww.. appo Minnie-ya. Kenapa kamu dorong aku Minnie ya?"bentak Kyuhyun padaku. "apa-apaan sih kamu cium cium aku? Huh. Sudahlah ini sudah mau malam. Cepat mandi Kyu. Aku tak mau umma dan appa lama-lama menunggu kita disana."kataku sambil beranjak untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik lengan tanganku dan mencium dahiku. "Kau juga mandi ya minnie ah."kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil. Ku langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. Ku kamarku untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah aku mandi aku juga memandikan Minho dan ber dandan untuk bersiap siap ke rumah Cho family. Ku gendong Minho dan turun kebawah. Ku lihat Kyuhyun sudah menungguku dan Minho daritadi. "Kyunnie-ah , sudah lama kamu menunggu ku dan Minho?"ku tanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik badan. Dan dia sangat err bisa dibilang ganteng malam ini. "ah baru aja aku turun. Jessica ssi tolong bawa Minho ke mobil duluan, aku dan Sungmin ada urusan penting."kata Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh Jessica, baby sistternya Minho. Jessica segera mengambil Minho dari gendonganku. Ku lihat Jessica sudah masuk ke mobil dan diantarkan oleh supir. Aku tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang. "Ah. Kenapa kau diam saja dan mengacuhkan ku minnie-ah?"dia sedang membuat kissmark dileherku. Ya tuhan, kenapa si Kyuhyun jadi mesum seperti ini? Ku gigit bibir bawahku agar tidak mendesah. "...K..Kyuuuhh..Ja...jang..Jaangaann..sepp..eerr..ttiihhh..iiinnn..iiihh.."tanyaku pada Kyuhyun sambil mendesah sedikit. "ki...taa...diii...ttuuunnggg..uuu..uummm...aaaah...kkkyyuuu" sambungku sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudia Kyuhyun melepaskan membuat kissmark di leherku. "Kajja Minnie ah."Kyuhyun mengandeng tanganku. Kyuhyun berjalan dan membuka kan pintu mobil untukku. Omoona Kyuhyun romantis juga.

Other side

Author POV

"Annyeong Jessica-ssi, Mana Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Minho?"kata Eunhyuk yang bertanya pada Jessica. "Minho sama aku umma.. makin ganteng saja ya Minho. Jessica-ya mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"tanya Heechul yang muncul dihadapan ummanya dan mengendong Minho. "Nyonya Sungmin dan tuan Kyuhyun masih dirumah, Eunhyuk nyonya. Katanya mereka menyusul dan kata Tuan Kyuhyun ada yang harus mereka kerjakan dulu sebentar. Mungkin agak telat untuk datang ke sini."kata Jessica sambil membungkuk ke arah Eunhyuk dan Heechul. "Yeobo. Jangan mondar mandir seperti itu, kasihan Minho dan calon aegya kita, jagi"kata Hankyung pada Heechul, istrinya. "Mwo? Maksud appa apa?"tanya Taemin polos. "Jagiya, kamu tahu? Umma sedang mengandung adik kamu jagiya."kata Donghae sambil mengendong dan memangku Taemin. "Appa Umma, jeongmalyo? Yang dikatakan Donghae haraboji?"tanya Taemin pada Hanchul couple. "Ne jagiya. Kamu akan punya adik."jawab Hankyung. "Horeeee. Taemin punya adik baru."teriak Taemin senang. "Minho saeng, Tahukah? Kita akan punya adik baru."kata Taemin yang mencium pipi gembulnya Minho. Minho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Taemin padanya barusan. "Umma...Appa, Kami datang"teriak Kyuhyun dari luar. Semua menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sambil mengandeng tangan. "Annyeong Kyuhyun, Sungmin"jawab Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin. "Kyuhyun jagi, Sungmin jagi. Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua? Apa baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kalian sibuk sekali sampai jarang menghubungi umma dan appa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin. "ah umma. Aku dan Kyunnie baik baik saja kok. Hanya aku merasa kesepian saja dan kerjaan dirumah banyak. Dan kadang-kadang Kyuhyun suka lembur di kantor Donghae appa karena kerjaan di perusahaan appa banyak."jawab Sungmin pada ibu mertuanya itu. Bletak "Yaaa.. kenapa kalian lama sekali sih? Dan kau Kyuhyun kenapa tadi ada apa ? kata Jessica kalian ada urusan apa sampai selama ini? dan kau Sungmin ah. Itu dilehermu kenapa merah merah seperti itu hm?"tanya Heechul sambil memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan menunjuk ke arah lehernya Sungmin yang bercak-bercak merah. "auuuu apppo Chullie noona. Aku tak ada urusan apa-apa. Benarkan minnie-ah? Jawab Kyuhyun dan memastikan jawaban pada Sungmin. "ahh ne Chullie unnie. Tadi tak ada urusan apa-apa kok. Cuma tadi rumah agak berantakan dan aku sedikit membereskan rumah. dan ahh ini leherku Cuma digigit nn..nnyyaamuk kok eh iya nyamuk unnie."jawab Sungmin gugup. "benarkah Minnie kau tak berbohong pada ku?"tanya Heechul. "ne unnie."jawab Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyunnie ah, Chullie ah, Minnie ah. Ayo cepat keruang makan. Umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua."teriak Umma. "Noona. Kok noona agak tembam dan gemukan ya? Apakah noona hamil lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul sambil melihat Heechul yang agak gemuk tubuhnya. "Bukan urusan mu kyu!"jawab ketus Heechul. 'cih, punya kakak ipar kaya seperti ini. menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie. Kajja. Kita ditunggu umma dan appa."kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhun duduk bersampingan dengan Donghae. "Kyuhyun, Sungmin. bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?"tanya Donghae yang memulai pembicaraan. "kami baik baik saja appa. Hehe"jawab Kyuhyun evil. "umma. Dimana Minho dan Taemin? Aku dari tadi tak melihat mereka."tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk. "Mereka lagi bermain sama Jessica."jawab Eunhyuk "Hankyung hyung. Istrimu kok agak gemukan ya? Apa dia hamil lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. "Haha memangnya kau belum dikasih tau sama Minnie? Heechul sedang hamil 4 bulan, Kyuhyun."Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin dan tatapan itu mengartikan awas-saja-kau-Ming-lihat-saja-dirumah-aku-akan-membuatmu-berlutut-didepanku. Sungmin bergedik ngeri. "Kyuhyun ah! Jangan menadang adikku seperti itu!"teriak Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian setelah makan malam bersama. Heechul dan Hankyung pamit untuk bermain dengan Minho dan Taemin. Dan sekarang Cuma hanya ada Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin. "Kyuhyun chagi, kamu tak ingin memberikan adik pada Minho lagi dari rahimnya Sungmin?"tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang diam karena pertanyaan ummanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengembuskan nafasnya. "Bersabarlah umma. Minho masih terlalu kecil untuk mempunyai adik."kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

"Apa salahnya Kyu? Apa kamu masih mencintai Ara, Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak membuka hatimu untuk Sungmin agar dia bisa belajar mencintaimu dan sebaliknya kamu juga. Dia istri sahmu Kyuhyun." Kata appa. Aku juga tidak tahu, apa aku masih mencintai Ara atau tidak. Dan yang pasti aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi yaitu Cho Sungmin. "Kyuhyun, jawab pertanyaan appa Kyu. Kami tidak mau lama-lama kamu menjawab pertanyaan kami Kyuhyun!"Bentak appa pelan. Ku tatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Dia kenapa? Mukanya cemberut? "aku sendiri tidak tahu appa. aku masih belum pasti, aku bisa mencintai Sungmin atau tidak."kataku. Sungmin beranjak dari kursi ruang makan. Dia menangis. Ku kejar dia kemana ia pergi. Ku tarik tangannya. "Waeyo Kyu? Hiks..hiks kau tidak bisa mencintai ku kan? Hiks.. kenapa kamu masih mengejarku Kyu?"isak Sungmin. "Memangnya kenapa Minnie-ah? Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapan appa tadi Ming."ucapku pada Sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan pengangan tanganku dia tetap berlari meninggalkanku. Ku peluk dia sebentar. " Kyuhyun kenapa tidak menceraikan saja aku? Kalau nyatanya kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku?"kata Sungmin masih menangis dipelukanku. Ku lepaskan pelukanku. Ku angkat dagunya. "Minnie chagi. Tatap aku! Kenapa kau ngomong seperti itu hem? Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa kamu cemburu sama istri pertamaku, karena aku masih mencintainya?"tanyaku pada istriku. "Kyu.. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu saat aku menikah denganmu Kyu! Aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu Kyu. Tapi aku belum bisa untuk kamu belajar mencintai diriku Kyu."katanya dia memelukku kembali. Ku eratkan pelukannya. "Kau pasti mendengar debaran jantungku saat ini Minnie ah? Debaran jantungku selalu seperti ini saat aku dekat denganmu Minnie ya! Jadi jangan pernah kau keluarkan air mataku didepanku Minnie-ah. Hati ku merasa sakit kalau kau menangis. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin aku telat untuk menyatakan ini Minnie-ya. Saranghaeyo Minnie ah. Jeongmal sarannghae.."kataku pada Sungmin. "Jangan pernah meninggalku sendirian Minnie-ah. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan orang yang amat ku cintai untuk kedua kalinya. "sambungku.

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Next chapter ya. Chapter besok mungkin Ratingnya naik menjadi M. Oke gomawo buat reviewnya.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T - T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 2/?

GENDERSWITCH

Hello saya author baru disini. Tolong jangan plagiat FF saya. Karena ini ada FF pertama saya. Gomawo.

"Chikyumin : Gomawo reviewnya^^ oke akan ku perbaiki kata-kataku. Hehe"

"Princess kyumin : Mungkin awal-awalnya gak kerasa. Nanti nya lama-lama kerasa, mian ya sudah saya bikin bingung unnie hehe. Sungmin, Heechul, Eunhyuk itu perempuan. Gomawo udah di review"

"kyuMing : Gomawo reviewnya^^. Ne chapter selanjutnya agak panjang kok hehe^^"

"Mimiyeon : gomawo reviewnya^^ Hanya di fanfic ini saja Kyuhyun sedikit jahat sama Minho atau Sungmin. Kalau aslinya baik kok^^"

"widiwMin : Gomawo reviewnya.^^ nanti kok tunggu aja ke chap 4 ya"

"Lya sparkyu : Gomawo reviewnya^^ aku sudah bawa chap 2nya kok^^"

"AIDASUNGJIN : gomawo reviewnya^^ baiklah.."

"nam seulmi : chap ke 2 sudah agak panjang kok^^ gomawo reviewnya"

"HeeLuvGeng : gomawo reviewnya^^ nanti kyumin shipper ngamuk lagi kalau sungmin selalu di bully sama Kyuhyun."

Hallo ku bawa chapter 2 nih sedikit agak panjang. Mian kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Gomawo reviewnya.

Let's read!

Other Side

Other POV

Sudah berjalan setahun pernikahan Kyuhyun dan sungmin. Belum terilihat rasa cinta diantara mereka berdua. Minho sudah berumur satu tahun lebih, Sungmin selalu menjaga dan merawat Minho. Sikap Kyuhyun selalu cuek dan dingin pada Sungmin, dia hanya memperdulikan Minho saja.

Tiba-tiba

Drttttttttttttt...drtttttttttttt

Handphone sungmin bergetar. Sungmin segara melihat siapa yang menelpon dia. Ternyata Eunhyuk, ummanya Kyuhyun.

"Yeobboseo umma?" kata Sungmin

"..."

"Ne umma, nanti malam aku akan segera kesana bersama Kyunnie dan Minho umma." Menjawab telepon dari ummanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

"baiklah umma. Ne annyeong" kata Sungmin sambil menutup teleponnya. Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar kamar. "Jessica yaa! Tolong jaga Minho dikamar ku. Aku ada urusan penting yang harus di bicarakan pada Kyuhyun. Arra?"kata Sungmin pada Jessica. Jessica mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin segera melangkah ke ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya itu. "Kyunnie ah, Aku Sungmin. Boleh aku masuk?" Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. "Ne, masuk aja Minnie ah."Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin langsung membuka knop pintu ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. "Ada apa kamu kesini? Mau berbicara sesuatukah?"jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengetik kerjaannya. Entalah kerjaan kantor atau sekedar bermain games. Sungmin duduk di sofa tamu di Ruang kerja Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie ah! Liat aku, aku ingin berbicara padamu! Tapi kamu malah mengerjakan perkerjaanmu. Tunda dulu itu. Tak sopan sekali kau padaku, tak punya perasaan. Aku ingin berbicara padamu malah kau mengacuhkanku."dengus Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di sofa tamu dan duduk di samping Sungmin. "Kamu ada apa kesini hmm? Apa yang mau ingin kita bicarakan?"goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV

Aish. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan tak karuan seperti ini? Apa aku telah jatuh cinta pada istriku sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun? Ku akui kalau dia memang cantik, imutm errr dan juga manis. "Kyunnie ah , bagaimana kamu mau ke sana tidak?" Tanya Sungmin padaku sambil membuyarkan lamunanku. "Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"tanyaku. Wajahku panas. Mungkin sekarang mukaku agak merah karena meliat Sungmin cantik seperti ini. "Kyunnie ah, tadi eunhyuk umma tadi telepon katanya kita diundang nanti malam untuk makan malam sekalian ada yang perlu di omongin."Jawab Sungmin sambil menatapku dengan tatapan rabbit bunnynya. Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya. Dia manis juga kalau dilihat seperti ini. "maa..maauu..app..apa..kkaa..uu..kyu"tanyanya dia gugup. Mukanya dia sudah merah. Haha

Sungmin POV

Kyuhyun, kenapa sih kamu jadi yadong kaya gini #plak maksudku mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku? Mukaku sudah merah tahu gara-gara dia menatapku evil seperti itu. Tak sadar kah kau Kyu? Kalau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama? Aku selalu menyanyangimu dan Minho. "Wajahmu manis juga Minnie ah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggodaku. Tubuhku merosot jadi aku tiduran di sofa dan di atasku ada si evil mesum eh maksudku Kyuhyun. "Kyuu...K...aa..kaammuu ..mmaa..uuu..arghhhhh"aku menjerit keras karene mengiggit leherku. Kyuhyun mencumbu leherku. Ku pejamkan mataku. Kyuhyun mencium bibirku. Semakin lama semakin diperdalam ciumanku pada Kyuhyun. Kuragu untuk membalas ciumannya. Ku buka rongga mulutku, aku merasakan Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan lidahku dan lidahnya. "hmmppphh...K..Kyy..Kyyuuu...aa...aakkkuuu...ssseess...aakkk"kataku. tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tak melepaskan ciumannya. Ku coba melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi percuma, Kyuhyun tetap mengunci mulutku dengan mulutnya. Akhirnya ku dorong tubuhnya. Dia terjungkal dan jatuh ke bawah. "awww.. appo Minnie-ya. Kenapa kamu dorong aku Minnie ya?"bentak Kyuhyun padaku. "apa-apaan sih kamu cium cium aku? Huh. Sudahlah ini sudah mau malam. Cepat mandi Kyu. Aku tak mau umma dan appa lama-lama menunggu kita disana."kataku sambil beranjak untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik lengan tanganku dan mencium dahiku. "Kau juga mandi ya minnie ah."kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil. Ku langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. Ku kamarku untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah aku mandi aku juga memandikan Minho dan ber dandan untuk bersiap siap ke rumah Cho family. Ku gendong Minho dan turun kebawah. Ku lihat Kyuhyun sudah menungguku dan Minho daritadi. "Kyunnie-ah , sudah lama kamu menunggu ku dan Minho?"ku tanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik badan. Dan dia sangat err bisa dibilang ganteng malam ini. "ah baru aja aku turun. Jessica ssi tolong bawa Minho ke mobil duluan, aku dan Sungmin ada urusan penting."kata Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh Jessica, baby sistternya Minho. Jessica segera mengambil Minho dari gendonganku. Ku lihat Jessica sudah masuk ke mobil dan diantarkan oleh supir. Aku tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang. "Ah. Kenapa kau diam saja dan mengacuhkan ku minnie-ah?"dia sedang membuat kissmark dileherku. Ya tuhan, kenapa si Kyuhyun jadi mesum seperti ini? Ku gigit bibir bawahku agar tidak mendesah. "...K..Kyuuuhh..Ja...jang..Jaangaann..sepp..eerr..ttiihhh..iiinnn..iiihh.."tanyaku pada Kyuhyun sambil mendesah sedikit. "ki...taa...diii...ttuuunnggg..uuu..uummm...aaaah...kkkyyuuu" sambungku sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudia Kyuhyun melepaskan membuat kissmark di leherku. "Kajja Minnie ah."Kyuhyun mengandeng tanganku. Kyuhyun berjalan dan membuka kan pintu mobil untukku. Omoona Kyuhyun romantis juga.

Other side

Author POV

"Annyeong Jessica-ssi, Mana Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Minho?"kata Eunhyuk yang bertanya pada Jessica. "Minho sama aku umma.. makin ganteng saja ya Minho. Jessica-ya mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"tanya Heechul yang muncul dihadapan ummanya dan mengendong Minho. "Nyonya Sungmin dan tuan Kyuhyun masih dirumah, Eunhyuk nyonya. Katanya mereka menyusul dan kata Tuan Kyuhyun ada yang harus mereka kerjakan dulu sebentar. Mungkin agak telat untuk datang ke sini."kata Jessica sambil membungkuk ke arah Eunhyuk dan Heechul. "Yeobo. Jangan mondar mandir seperti itu, kasihan Minho dan calon aegya kita, jagi"kata Hankyung pada Heechul, istrinya. "Mwo? Maksud appa apa?"tanya Taemin polos. "Jagiya, kamu tahu? Umma sedang mengandung adik kamu jagiya."kata Donghae sambil mengendong dan memangku Taemin. "Appa Umma, jeongmalyo? Yang dikatakan Donghae haraboji?"tanya Taemin pada Hanchul couple. "Ne jagiya. Kamu akan punya adik."jawab Hankyung. "Horeeee. Taemin punya adik baru."teriak Taemin senang. "Minho saeng, Tahukah? Kita akan punya adik baru."kata Taemin yang mencium pipi gembulnya Minho. Minho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Taemin padanya barusan. "Umma...Appa, Kami datang"teriak Kyuhyun dari luar. Semua menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sambil mengandeng tangan. "Annyeong Kyuhyun, Sungmin"jawab Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin. "Kyuhyun jagi, Sungmin jagi. Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua? Apa baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kalian sibuk sekali sampai jarang menghubungi umma dan appa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin. "ah umma. Aku dan Kyunnie baik baik saja kok. Hanya aku merasa kesepian saja dan kerjaan dirumah banyak. Dan kadang-kadang Kyuhyun suka lembur di kantor Donghae appa karena kerjaan di perusahaan appa banyak."jawab Sungmin pada ibu mertuanya itu. Bletak "Yaaa.. kenapa kalian lama sekali sih? Dan kau Kyuhyun kenapa tadi ada apa ? kata Jessica kalian ada urusan apa sampai selama ini? dan kau Sungmin ah. Itu dilehermu kenapa merah merah seperti itu hm?"tanya Heechul sambil memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan menunjuk ke arah lehernya Sungmin yang bercak-bercak merah. "auuuu apppo Chullie noona. Aku tak ada urusan apa-apa. Benarkan minnie-ah? Jawab Kyuhyun dan memastikan jawaban pada Sungmin. "ahh ne Chullie unnie. Tadi tak ada urusan apa-apa kok. Cuma tadi rumah agak berantakan dan aku sedikit membereskan rumah. dan ahh ini leherku Cuma digigit nn..nnyyaamuk kok eh iya nyamuk unnie."jawab Sungmin gugup. "benarkah Minnie kau tak berbohong pada ku?"tanya Heechul. "ne unnie."jawab Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyunnie ah, Chullie ah, Minnie ah. Ayo cepat keruang makan. Umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua."teriak Umma. "Noona. Kok noona agak tembam dan gemukan ya? Apakah noona hamil lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul sambil melihat Heechul yang agak gemuk tubuhnya. "Bukan urusan mu kyu!"jawab ketus Heechul. 'cih, punya kakak ipar kaya seperti ini. menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie. Kajja. Kita ditunggu umma dan appa."kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhun duduk bersampingan dengan Donghae. "Kyuhyun, Sungmin. bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?"tanya Donghae yang memulai pembicaraan. "kami baik baik saja appa. Hehe"jawab Kyuhyun evil. "umma. Dimana Minho dan Taemin? Aku dari tadi tak melihat mereka."tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk. "Mereka lagi bermain sama Jessica."jawab Eunhyuk "Hankyung hyung. Istrimu kok agak gemukan ya? Apa dia hamil lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. "Haha memangnya kau belum dikasih tau sama Minnie? Heechul sedang hamil 4 bulan, Kyuhyun."Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin dan tatapan itu mengartikan awas-saja-kau-Ming-lihat-saja-dirumah-aku-akan-membuatmu-berlutut-didepanku. Sungmin bergedik ngeri. "Kyuhyun ah! Jangan menadang adikku seperti itu!"teriak Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian setelah makan malam bersama. Heechul dan Hankyung pamit untuk bermain dengan Minho dan Taemin. Dan sekarang Cuma hanya ada Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin. "Kyuhyun chagi, kamu tak ingin memberikan adik pada Minho lagi dari rahimnya Sungmin?"tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang diam karena pertanyaan ummanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengembuskan nafasnya. "Bersabarlah umma. Minho masih terlalu kecil untuk mempunyai adik."kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

"Apa salahnya Kyu? Apa kamu masih mencintai Ara, Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak membuka hatimu untuk Sungmin agar dia bisa belajar mencintaimu dan sebaliknya kamu juga. Dia istri sahmu Kyuhyun." Kata appa. Aku juga tidak tahu, apa aku masih mencintai Ara atau tidak. Dan yang pasti aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi yaitu Cho Sungmin. "Kyuhyun, jawab pertanyaan appa Kyu. Kami tidak mau lama-lama kamu menjawab pertanyaan kami Kyuhyun!"Bentak appa pelan. Ku tatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Dia kenapa? Mukanya cemberut? "aku sendiri tidak tahu appa. aku masih belum pasti, aku bisa mencintai Sungmin atau tidak."kataku. Sungmin beranjak dari kursi ruang makan. Dia menangis. Ku kejar dia kemana ia pergi. Ku tarik tangannya. "Waeyo Kyu? Hiks..hiks kau tidak bisa mencintai ku kan? Hiks.. kenapa kamu masih mengejarku Kyu?"isak Sungmin. "Memangnya kenapa Minnie-ah? Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapan appa tadi Ming."ucapku pada Sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan pengangan tanganku dia tetap berlari meninggalkanku. Ku peluk dia sebentar. " Kyuhyun kenapa tidak menceraikan saja aku? Kalau nyatanya kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku?"kata Sungmin masih menangis dipelukanku. Ku lepaskan pelukanku. Ku angkat dagunya. "Minnie chagi. Tatap aku! Kenapa kau ngomong seperti itu hem? Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa kamu cemburu sama istri pertamaku, karena aku masih mencintainya?"tanyaku pada istriku. "Kyu.. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu saat aku menikah denganmu Kyu! Aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu Kyu. Tapi aku belum bisa untuk kamu belajar mencintai diriku Kyu."katanya dia memelukku kembali. Ku eratkan pelukannya. "Kau pasti mendengar debaran jantungku saat ini Minnie ah? Debaran jantungku selalu seperti ini saat aku dekat denganmu Minnie ya! Jadi jangan pernah kau keluarkan air mataku didepanku Minnie-ah. Hati ku merasa sakit kalau kau menangis. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin aku telat untuk menyatakan ini Minnie-ya. Saranghaeyo Minnie ah. Jeongmal sarannghae.."kataku pada Sungmin. "Jangan pernah meninggalku sendirian Minnie-ah. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan orang yang amat ku cintai untuk kedua kalinya. "sambungku.

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Next chapter ya. Chapter besok mungkin Ratingnya naik menjadi M. Oke gomawo buat reviewnya.

RnR


End file.
